


Romance

by songofhell



Series: Third Time's the Charm [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's side of Third Time's the Charm, M/M, because I got a couple of requests for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean has asked Crowley to do many things over the years, but this has got to be one of the oddest. But no one could say it wasn't entertaining, and he got to spend some quality time with Dean, so he wasn't complaining.





	Romance

Crowley couldn’t believe his ears. He blinked stared at the phone as though it just _had_ to be defective before bringing it back to his ear. “You need me to do _what?”_

“I need you to make a trail of rose petals from the front of the bunker to the nearest coffee shop,” Dean repeated.

Okay, so he had heard him correctly. And the words didn’t make any more sense the second time around. “Are you under some kind of spell?”

“What? No.”

Crowley wasn’t sure he believed that. “Where’s your brother?”

“Right in front of me, giving me an award-winning bitch face for calling you.”

Now, that sounded believable. “Could you put him on?”

“Nope, he’ll just hang up the phone. Look, he’s trying to ask out Cas, and traditional methods aren’t working out – we need drastic measures here.”

Crowley laughed as he was finally able to make sense of what Dean was asking of him. But flower petals all the way to a coffee shop? Really? “That’s beyond drastic, squirrel.”

“Will you help, or not?”

He smiled. “I’m in.”

So, a couple hours later the petals had been laid, Sam was in place, and Dean and Crowley were parked in a back corner of the parking lot, where they would hopefully go unnoticed by the lovebirds.

“It’s funny,” Crowley commented after a few seconds of watching Sam shifting his weight nervously. “The moose has faced down countless monsters, yet _now_ he looks like he’s about to fall apart.”

Dean shrugged. “Hey, romance is different – ganking monsters is easy in comparison.”

His gaze shifted to Dean thoughtfully. “I suppose you have a point,” he admitted before turning back to observe the younger Winchester. “How much do you want to bet he chickens out?”

“He won’t chicken out,” he protested confidently.

“Fifty?” he offered with a raised eyebrow.

Dean grinned. “You’re on. And when Sam _doesn’t_ chicken out, I’ll bet another fifty that Cas says yes.”

Crowley chuckled. “Not taking you up on that one. I worked with Cassie long enough to know that he’s been carrying a torch for Samantha for some time.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “How about that instead of answering, Cas just kisses him – he’s more of a doer, really.”

He shrugged. “Could go either way, so sure, why not?”

They only had to wait a few more minutes, then Castiel pulled up and got out of his truck.

“Ha!” Dean exclaimed when Sam handed the angel the bouquet of flowers.

“Ah, well. I’m just glad I didn’t do all that work for nothing,” Crowley said as he handed him a fifty.

They watched as the two of them talked, relying on Sam’s expressions to gauge how the conversation was going – he blushed, his expression fell slightly, and then he smiled.

“I _think_ he just said yes,” Crowley guessed as he held out his hand for his money back. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Castiel took Sam’s hand and they walked into the coffee shop together.

Dean sighed as he slapped the fifty back into Crowley’s hand reluctantly.

Crowley chuckled as he slipped the bill back into his pocket. “Well, it’s been fun. Did you want to go get a drink, or something?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just head home.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re just as bad as Castiel,” he sighed before teleporting back to his place.

It took Dean approximately thirty seconds to work out what Crowley had said and type out a text. Crowley smirked as he opened up the message to read two words, ‘Join me?’ Perhaps romance wasn’t so hard, after all.


End file.
